memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Help:Recente Wijzigingen help
← ''' De '''Recente Wijzigingen pagina laat een overzicht zien van de meeste recentste wijzigingen op Memory Alpha. Via deze pagina kunnen gebruikers de wijzigingen van andere gebruikers zien en zo fouten verbeteren, artikelen door lezen en vandalisme opsporen. Er is een link naar de Recente wijzigingen bovenaan de pagina en in de side-bar. Je kan ook zelf een link maken via de code . Het begrijpen van Recente Wijzigingen Met de standaard instellingen bestaat de pagina uit vijftig regels, één regel voor elke wijziging. Dit ziet er als volgt uit: *(diff) (hist) . . Enterprise (XCV-330); 10:50 . . 68.14.13.23 (Talk) *(diff) (hist) . . K''' Bassen Kloof; 14:24 . . Captainmike (Talk) *(diff) (hist) . . '''N Enterprise (NX-01); 14:24 . . MinutiaeMan (Talk) Dit laat zien dat er drie wijzigingen zijn geweest: de eerste wijziging, aan het artikel Enterprise (XCV-330), is gedaan door een gebruiker die niet is ingelogd, de tweede door CaptainMike die Bassen Kloof heeft gewijzigd en als derde MinutiaeMan die Enterprise (NX-01) heeft gewijzigd. Van links naar rechts: * In de regel waarin de meest recentste wijziging staat sinds het creëren van de Recente Wijzigingen pagina, geeft de diff link de wijzingen aan die gedaan zijn maar ook wijzigingen die gedaan zijn sinds de Recente Wijzigingen pagina voor het laatst was geladen. Voor de andere regels geeft het alleen de laatste wijziging aan. * De hist correspondeert met de Pagina Geschiedenis' link in het gewijzigde artikel. Deze laat niet alleen de laatste wijziging zien maar ook alle voorgaande en nieuwste wijzigingen. * Een vetgedrukt K''' houdt in dat een gebruiker de wijzing heeft gemarkeerd als zijnde een kleine wijziging. Om misbruik te voorkomen kunnen alleen ingelogde gebruikers kunnen een artikel markeren als zijnde een kleine wijziging. * De vetgedrukte '''N houdt in dat een artikel "nieuw" is, dit houdt in dat het artikel nog niet bestond in Memory Alpha. Het is mogelijk dat een wijziging een "K" en een "N" bevat, dit is meestal het geval als er een redirect wordt gemaakt. * De volgende link is een link naar de huidige versie van het artikel. * 10:50 is de tijd, in UTC, wanneer de wijziging plaatsvond. Deze tijdzone kan je wijzigen in de gebruikers voorkeuren - zie * Voor ingelogde gebruikers is de volgende link de link naar hun gebruikers pagina. Indien deze bestaat is de link blauw anders rood. Voor gebruikers die niet zijn ingelogd is deze link een link naar hun Gebruiker Toevoegingen * Als laatste is er de link die wijst naar de gebruikers Overleg pagina. Deze is blauw als deze bestaat anders rood. Voorkeuren Ingelogde gebruikers kunnen via hun voorkeurs instelling de Recent Wijziging pagina aanpassen. Hoe dit in zijn werk gaat zie en . De instelling die invloed hebben op de recente wijzigingen zijn: * Kleine wijzigingen verbergen in recente wijzigingen. Deze optie verbergt alle wijzigingen die zijn gemarkeerd als zijnde een kleine wijziging. * Gebruik de uitgebreide Recente Wijzigingen pagina. Deze optie groepeert meerdere wijzigingen aan een artikel en maakt gebruikt van JavaScript en zal daarom niet in elke browser werken. * Aantal titels in lijst recente wijzigingen. Deze optie geeft de mogelijkheid om het standaard aantal wijzigingen op te geven welke worden getoond op de Recente Wijzing pagina. Op de pagina zelf zijn er nog meerdere opties aanwezig. Wijzigingen weergeven vanaf een bepaalde tijd Als je de recente wijzigingen pagina voor het laatst hebt gebruikt op bijvoorbeeld 09:45 feb 25, 2003, dan zie je een link "Toon veranderingen vanaf 09:45 Feb 25, 2003". Hiermee kan je de wijzigingen vanaf die datum laten zien. Als je deze link later wilt gebruiken, bijvoorbeeld nadat je andere websites hebt bezoek of je computer uit hebt gezet, dan kan je de recente wijzing pagina aan je favorieten toevoegen. Je zou ook de pagina kunnen opslaan. Om toch de laatste wijzigingen te kunnen zonder bovenstaande te hebben uitgevoerd kan de volgende link gebruiken( in dit geval is de tijd UTC+1): http://www.memory-alpha.org/en/index.php?title=Special:Recentchanges&from=20031213084500 (formaat yyyymmddhhmmss, UTC tijd). Je kan de bovenstaande URL kopiëren en later de datum en tijd wijzigen. De "Aantal titels in lijst recente wijzigingen" voorkeurs instelling is hierop van toepassing. Beperkingen op het aantal wijzigingen en alternatieven Het grootste aantal mogelijk wijzigingen die je kunt zien is als je niet ingelogd (tot aan 5000 wijzigingen). Nadeel hiervan is dat artikelen die je volgt niet vetgedrukt worden weergeven en je kunt niet de uitgebreide recente wijzigingen gebruiken. Je kunt hierna nog wel inloggen. Het kan zijn dat de limiet lager is, of je bent ingelogd of niet, maar niet duidelijk is hoe hoog de limiet is. Als er meer wijzigingen zijn dan worden er geen wijzigingen teruggegeven maar ook geen foutmelding. Er komt een lege pagina terug (verwar dit niet met dat de server niet meer zou reageren) Na 30 minuten kan de server nog melding dat deze bezig is maar er wordt niets weergeven. Wijziging bekijken over een langere periode is voorbehouden aan artikelen in je volglijst (gebruik "Volglijst" in combinatie met "Revisie geschiedenis"). Andere mogelijkheden tot zien van wijzigingen Zie: . Regels over wijziging aan pagina's die later worden hernoemd, verplaatst of verwijderd Als een artikel wordt hernoemd (verplaatst) worden eerdere wijzigingen inclusief de originele artikel creatie, weergegeven in de Recente Wijzigingen onder de nieuwe artikel naam. Als een artikel wordt verwijderd worden eerdere wijzigingen inclusief de originele artikel creatie niet getoond in de Recente Wijzigingen etc... Dit komt doordat de Recnente Wijziging pagina's etc.. worden gecreëerd op het moment dat ze nodig zijn. Dit wordt gebaseerd op de artikelen die op dat moment aanwezig zijn en de naam die het artikel op dat moment heeft. Op dit punt verschilt Recente Wijzigingen ten opzichte van een echt logboek waarin alle wijzigingen worden opgenomen (in het laatste kan een eerdere gebeurtenis niet ongedaan gemaakt worden). ---- * MediaWiki User's Guide: The Recent Changes page (2004-04-09, 18:48 UTC). In Meta, a wiki about Wikipedia. Retrieved from http://meta.wikipedia.org/wiki/MediaWiki_User%27s_Guide:_The_Recent_Changes_page de:Hilfe:Letzte Änderungen en:Help:Recent changes